


Unexpected visitor

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Isolope (Isolt Sayre/Merope Gaunt) [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Who could it possibly be at this hour?
Relationships: Merope Gaunt/Isolt Sayre
Series: Isolope (Isolt Sayre/Merope Gaunt) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021617





	Unexpected visitor

Our story starts in Ilvermorny. After revealing their relationship to the rest of the school, Isolt and Merope haven't faced many issues, but Merope has still been insisting on keeping it from her abusive family. Merope is paying her girlfriend a visit in her office late at night after classes on a Friday night. Both have been indulging in a pint of firewhiskey or a few...

Isolt said, "Your brother will absolutely love me, Mer."

Merope's cheery demeanour and smile instantly vanished. She muttered, "Don't mention him please."

Isolt asked, "What's the matter, dear?"

Merope sighed. "Need I remind you of the living conditions you came to deliver my acceptance letter in. Issy, you yourself told me it was their fault my magic repressed itself."

Isolt frowned. "I'm so sorry. In the heat of the moment, that slipped my mind."

Merope reassured her, "It's perfectly alright. I'd just rather not talk about my brother or---"

She trailed off with a shocked expression on her face.

Isolt raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

Merope wordlessly pointed to the window opposite her. Isolt followed her gaze and spotted none other than Morfin Gaunt, Merope's brother, outside on a broomstick staring at Merope.

Isolt gasped. "Is that your brother out there?"

Merope nodded.

Isolt stated, "Well, as much as I would love tom we can't just leave him out there like that. I'll open the window."

Merope's face had now turned chalky white. "Please don't, he might be here to take me back home."

Isolt grasped her arm and promised, "I won't let anything of the sort happen."

Merope glanced away from the window and instead focused on Isolt's easy smile and reassuring presence. "Okay, but be wary of him, Issy."

Isolt whispered. "I'll be fine, honey. I'm more worried about your wellbeing than him."

Merope opened the window and stepped baxk to let her brother in. He neatly flew into the room and alighted from his broom.

Merope who had instinctively backed into the furthest corner of the room from her brother, scowled. "What are you doing here?"

Morfin smirked slightly. "Now, now, that's no way to greet your dear brother."

Merope glared at him. "You're hardly a brother of mine. You hate my guts."

Morfin shook his head. "That's not true and you know that." He coughed. "You've yet to introduce me to your... friend here."

Merope mumbled, "It's none of your business."

Isolt rolled her eyes at her girlfriend. "Mer, don't be so rude to your brother." She introduced herself, "I'm Isolt, Headmistress of the school and Merope's girlfriend."

Morfin looked from Isolt to his sister and rather stupidly said, "You're into girls, sister?"

Merope nodded. "Not that you'd even care."

Morfin told her, "No, I do. I don't know if you're even aware of this, but ever since you left, Tom and I have been... dating."

Merope's jaw dropped. "Tom Riddle?"

Morfin replied, "Yes."

Merope smiled ever so slightly. "Well, well well, who would have seen that one coming? My prejudiced brother dating a Muggle!'

Morfin answered, "People can change. I came here to apologise for... everything."

Merope pulled him into a hug. "I forgive you, brother."


End file.
